Buried Desolation
by MsChifSantos
Summary: She had presented Sasuke an interesting proposal, knowing that in most arranged marriages one person would stray from their partner. Hinata didn't want to play the role of an ignorant or oblivious wife. But this arrangement wasn't for her sake, it was to help her family because she had long ago given up on finding love again.


AN: Something out of my comfort level since I usually don't go for depressing but it's interesting. This first chapter will be KibaHina heavy for a reason.

* * *

><p>Hinata had found the love of her life, Kiba Inuzuka early in her life. She had been willing to throw everything away just to be with him, and she did.<p>

She had met him when they entered high school and although initially drawn to his blond friend, had fallen for the loyal and caring boy soon after. Not wanting to ruin her newfound friendship, she stayed silent for almost three years before he confessed his own feelings. "Hinata, I know that you only see me as a friend but I need to say this. I've always liked you, ever since middle school. You didn't even know I existed because we didn't have any classes but there was something about you. Becoming your friend was more than I could ever hope for, but I'm being selfish because I want more." She was elated at his admission and responded with a kiss.

Her father had barely tolerated their relationship but a few months passed before he demanded that they break up before she went to college. Having gained confidence and courage from Kiba, she stood her ground. He took the act of defiance as a personal insult and threatened to disown her. Hiashi wasn't one to made idle threats and followed through after her high school graduation.

It had more financial repercussions than anything; not that Hinata cared much, Kiba was worth it. She would have to postpone college for at least a year until she had enough money. Kiba vowed to take care of her in the meantime in spite of her objections. His mother, Tsume, had offered Hinata a job at the diner to help with the bills. She accepted and juggled it with two other jobs. It was a struggle at the beginning and while their relationship was tested, they stuck by each other.

After a particularly harsh argument, they laid in bed together. Kiba hugged her from behind and voiced what had been plaguing his mind for a while. "I'm always scared that one day you'll see that I'm not worth giving everything up. You'll leave me and I don't know what I'll do."

Hinata turned to face him and tucked her head under his. "I'm scared that you won't put up with me anymore. I'm such a burden to you. I'm really trying to get more hours at work but-" He silenced her with a kiss.

"I know you're trying hard but I feel so guilty for taking you from such a comfortable life. You could be studying abroad meeting new people, seeing the wonders of the world." This time she kissed him back.

"I don't regret anything. If I had the chance to go back, I wouldn't do anything differently. Except maybe take some money out of my old bank accounts before we split." He laughed and it brought a warm feeling in her chest. Kiba calmed down and moved her in a straddling position. "I love you so much, babe." She blushed which he never got tired of. "But I still want to take you around the world one day. Maybe see some of sights like the waterfalls of Kiri or the mountains in Iwa. I want to spoil you, princess."

Hinata hated how he felt the need to live up to her old lifestyle. "Being with you is enough."

"But-"

She began to create friction as she moved her hips back and forth. "For now why don't you take me to bliss?" Kiba had a feral look to him and flipped them over, taking control of the situation. She giggled a little but soon their moans and gasps filled the room.

.

.

.

Hinata was genuinely happy. She had someone to love her unconditionally and a family who treated each other differently than she had experienced growing up. Tsume and Hana filled the void created by leaving the Hyuuga behind. Akamaru was like a family member as well. The puppy she knew from high school had definitely grown up. For the moment, he was living with Tsume because their apartment didn't allow for pets. It was the only affordable apartment near to campus.

She entered college a bit later than her boyfriend, but they celebrated it as they usually celebrated many achievements, in bed. Balancing their studies and work, they treasured any time that they had to themselves. Kiba graduated with a bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice, striving to work in law enforcement. He entered the police academy immediately and entered the force within the year. Hinata worried for his safety but wouldn't deter him from his dream. The increase of income had allowed them to finally move from the small apartment into a modest home. The best thing was that Akamaru could finally complete their family. Hinata had been aiming to work as a literature teacher and had nearly completed the program when everything changed.

They had been returning from their monthly visit to Tsume's home when they had the car accident. The drunk driver had run a red light and t-boned their car with so much force that the first responders were amazed anyone survived the collision.

She didn't remember anything aside from the soft whines that came from Akamaru after the impact. The lack of noise from her beloved scared her more than the burning pain in her lower stomach.

Upon waking up, she was greeting with Hana's grief-stricken face. Hinata immediately asked for Kiba and Akamaru. With some hesitation, Kiba's sister informed her that Akamaru hadn't survived the ride to the emergency veterinary hospital. As much as that broke her heart, she worried for how Kiba would react to the news of his life-long friend's death. She hadn't even processed that Kiba might had not fared as well as she had. He was her Superman, how would anything hurt him?

"Where's Kiba?" The way Hana avoided her stare made her worries rise. "Hana, where is Kiba?!" The brunette rushed over and took her hands to calm Hinata down.

"He's still in surgery, but I know my brother. He's stubborn and a fighter. He's gonna be okay. For now all you can do is focus on recuperation. He would be so upset to know that you stressed yourself over nothing. You'll see." Hinata couldn't help but hear the uncertainty in her voice. It sounded like Hana was trying to convince herself more than anything.

Every now and then, Hana's eyes would linger on her stomach while they made small talk. As far as Hinata could gather, she had only suffered minor lacerations, a concussion and broken leg.

Tsume joined her daughter in Hinata's room an hour later. She had gotten a coffee to calm her nerves. During their time together, Hinata noticed that it went untouched. Knowing how much both Inuzuka women were itching to wait outside the operation room, Hinata told them that she wanted to get some sleep. Although initially hesitant, they obliged. Hana promised to keep her updated on Kiba's condition and Tsume sent her a thankful glance before closing the door.

A few hours later, Hinata couldn't sleep at all. Her mind was racing with Kiba's well- being. She tried to assure herself that Kiba was okay because she hadn't heard anything from Hana all day. No news was better than any, right? Yes, all she had to do was figure out the best way to comfort her love after he learned of Akamaru's death. At the thought of never hearing the large dog's happy bark, Hinata began to cry.

She didn't know at what time fatigue had drifted her off to sleep but awoke in the early morning. Seeing that she was alone had given her a sense of relief. Taking it as a sign that they were in Kiba's recovery room, she rested a forearm over her eyes.

However, it was nearing noon and she had yet to see either woman. With shaking hands she pressed the button to call a nurse to her aid. Moments later, a nurse with short hair arrived. "Is anything wrong?"

"U-um, c-can you tell me the condition of my boyfriend? We were in a car accident yesterday and I haven't seen his mother or sister all morning. His name is Kiba Inuzuka."

The nurse suddenly looked sympathetic and nodded. "I'll send for Ms. Inuzuka." Hinata thanked her and waited while praying with all her heart for the best possible outcome.

As much as she tried to pray against the harsh reality that stood in front of her, it stared at her in the form of a heartbroken and grieving mother. Hana supported her mother while tearfully confirming everyone's nightmare. "K-kiba…he didn't…."

The pain of losing Kiba had been unbearable. Hinata hadn't even realized that she had been screaming until a couple nurses had rushed in and administered some medicine into her IV. She drifted into unconsciousness while calling out his name.

.

.

.

The doctors had finally allowed her to be discharged a week later. They had wanted to monitor her concussion. It was during that week that she had learned why Hana stared so intently at her stomach. Unknown to Hinata, she was in the beginning stages of pregnancy. The key word being 'was', the devastation of the collision had caused a miscarriage.

It was the final straw and took whatever life she had in her eyes. The Inuzuka women were grieving as well and could not provide the support she needed. Her family had heard of the tragedy and without must resistance from Hinata or the other women, assumed responsibility for her care. Guilty as they felt, Tsume and Hana felt like it would be for the best.

They only time that they would see the broken Hyuuga again was at the funeral of the one person who kept them together. Few words were spoken but much more was conveyed with their eyes. It was the only day that Hinata showed any sort of emotion in the days after the accident. Much to her family's despair, it was mostly anguish.

Even after the dirt had filled the space above his casket, Hinata and the other two women stayed put. His fellow officers paid their respects; his superior spoke highly of the rookie who had brightened up their department. Tsume smiled sadly at him and Hana hugged his friends from the station.

Hinata could not move much, being in a wheelchair and all, but they offered her comfort as well. Perhaps more than she wished or cared for; any comforting words felt hollow to her. She rubbed her lower stomach, feeling an emptiness that threatened her stability.

Kiba had indeed been the love of her life and out of all the things she feared would take him from her, something like this never crossed her mind. His career was one of the deadliest and that's what she feared would take him. Even her father's attempts and power wasn't enough to separate them. But she was a fool to think that they were able to live happily ever after just because they had survived Hiashi Hyuuga's wrath. Financial struggle was hardly on the same level as death.

.

.

.

Her father had moved her back into her old house and took care of the sale of the home she shared with Kiba. Belongings were split among the Inuzuka and Hinata, but she didn't take much with her. Most of the things she wanted fit in a medium-sized box. The photo album in particular was something she'd never want to part with.

Hiashi could have been sterner with her and chided her for leaving years ago but dialed back any biting words after seeing her broken state. For that, Neji and Hanabi were thankful; they had seen the change in Hinata and the last thing she needed was to feel worse.

Hanabi would offer to help her bathe, although they had maids. She just wanted to take care of her beloved older sister the same way she had all those years before her father had driven her away. They had maintained contact but having the occasional lunch wasn't the same as living together.

She had resented Kiba because he was the reason why she left. The man was now dead and, in a way, took her sister with him. Hinata had always been so kind, encouraging, and happy. The woman that inhabited the room across hers was none of those things.

At dinner, Hinata said nothing when their father mentioned how well the company was doing or Hanabi being top of her class. She just offered her younger sister a nod and returned to her soup. Not even a smile but a slow nod. Guilt hit her hard at the thought of still resenting Kiba, but she just wished Hinata returned to her.

Neji had wished he had a closer relationship to begin with but he had seen Hinata in the same way his uncle did. He had lost his parents at a young age and Hiashi took him in. It infuriated Neji to see any Hyuuga display qualities that his deceased father didn't value. Timid and a pushover all her life, they called her a weakling. The only resemblance to the others in her family was purely physical traits.

While they could easily mask emotions, her eyes always expressed emotions. He had seen them express doubt, uncertainly, and happiness. The only time he saw rage and fire in her eyes was when he had witnessed the blow up between the heiress and Hiashi. Although he would didn't tell her, he felt proud of her for the way she didn't waver. Of course he had seen how childish his vendetta was against her but a proud Hyuuga doesn't look back. While there was no relationship to rebuild per se, he could create the foundation for a new one.

.

.

.

Hiashi frowned at the scene before him. The usually rambunctious Hanabi was trying her best to not cry while Neji was deep in thought. He tried not to stare at the reason for their demeanor; it was hard to look at the vacant eyes of Hinata. While he wished for her to break things with the Inuzuka, this was not the way he would have wanted things to end. Although miffed that she had left the family, he couldn't ignore the pride that she gave him by working hard to achieve what he threatened to take away. The ice that built around their relationship was thawing on his part. He would accept her, perceived faults and all.

However, Hinata was now the perfect Hyuuga they desired her to be. No cries or wails came from her mouth but neither did laughs. The warmth that made their home bearable to outsiders extinguished. It was hard to see his daughter because it was like staring at a reflection. When Hikari had died soon after Hanabi's birth, he had succumbed to the darkness of despair. The difference was that while he displayed rage and callousness at the world, Hinata was just void of anything.

Tsume had unintentionally informed him of the blow to his own family while they talked about the divided assets. It broke him to hear that his grandchild had not survived but he hid it well. Decades of putting on that Hyuuga mask had helped. Hiashi knew that if, by some miracle, the child had survived she would not be in the state she was in now. The only time Hinata looked at him with the eyes that he had detested years ago was when she asked him to not tell anyone else. He agreed to fulfill her request and the same lifelessness returned. Hanabi and Neji would not know of the family member they had unknowingly lost. He didn't know if it was to spare their grief or hers.

A sniff brought him back to the matter at hand and wanting to get her to interact more, he asked her about her plans for her studies. Neji looked at him with judging eyes but Hiashi ignored them.

"I'm not going back." She continued eating as if he asked about the weather. In all honesty, she had been given the option of taking a temporary leave of absence but there was no point. Hinata didn't have the drive anymore; her dreams had died along with Kiba. The future that had her working as a teacher included him; she could not see herself on the same path without him.

Neji was apprehensive but voiced his concern. "Are you sure? Because I think that-"

She didn't look up. "I'm sure." Hinata continued eating and Hanabi excused herself in a hurry. Hiashi called after her and Neji went after Hanabi but Hinata only called for her assigned caretaker to help her with her crutches. Her father headed for his study and opened the bottle of whiskey that had become so familiar to him recently.

Hinata wanted to ask her sister what had caused her to leave in such a hurry and hobbled to the sound of her voice. It sounded like she was talking to her cousin in his room and Hinata struggled to reach the door. Before she could knock, she found out the reason for Hanabi's torment.

"I want her back, Neji. Whoever that is, she is not my sister. Can't she see that we are hurting for her?"

"Hanabi, we need to be patient. Tragedy changes people, and we have to be understanding. This is not something that can easily be-"

"I know, okay! I feel like an asshole but I can't help it!" Suddenly Hinata heard sobs. "I want her back!"

Hinata walked to her room in defeat. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone; she had felt like one to Kiba even though he protested at the notion. At remembering Kiba, she reached for the locket he gave her after they moved in together. She kissed it and soon went to the only place she could actually touch Kiba.

She didn't hear her sister's footsteps enter her room nor did she stir when Hanabi moved under the covers. The fourteen year old felt like she was five once more; having to sleep in her sister's room after a bad nightmare. Hanabi put one of her sister's arms around her and tried to fall asleep. Every time Hinata murmured his name, Hanabi would rub the arm that kept her warm. It tightened around her and Hanabi found comfort in it.

Sometime in the night, Hinata tried to shift her position and was startled when something held on to her. In the darkness, she tried to make out who it was but there were a small number of possibilities. She kissed her sister's head and tried to go back to sleep.

Hinata had made a decision before she drifted off; while she could not move towards the future she truly yearned for, she could move to another. A future shaped by her desire to help her family who was all she had left. Hinata would no longer be a burden to Hanabi, Neji, and even her father who had been uncharacteristically patient.

Regardless of the circumstances or what she wanted, she would be there for her family. It wasn't hard to put the needs of others in front of hers since her needs or wants were unreachable now. Before, she had left everything behind for the love of her life. Now closed off to any other love, she would be whatever and whoever her family needed.

The next morning, Neji had become alarmed to see that Hanabi hadn't slept in her room. He would have called her name but his uncle had stressed the need to keep Hinata comfortable and calm. He searched every room in haste but didn't try Hinata's room until last. Carefully and quietly, he opened the door to see Hanabi sleeping Hinata's embrace. He thought she was asleep as well until their eyes met. Before he could stop her, she stirred Hanabi awake.

Confused and disoriented, Hanabi struggled to remove the covers. Neji cursed himself for disrupting such a rare scene. "I think you can have a day in." Hanabi smiled and returned to her sister's bed. Hinata gave her a fake smile and laughed.

Seeing a glimpse of who she thought was her sister, she couldn't go back to sleep so instead she started talking planning their day together. "Let's have a girl's night in. Well, day but whatever. I'll get some movies together and we'll order pizza later. Unless you don't like pizza, we can order whatever you want!"

"Pizza's fine, Nabi." Her younger sister beamed at her nickname and hurried into her room to get some things together.

Neji noticed the way Hinata forced herself to smile and laugh but said nothing for Hanabi's sake.

It became the norm; she would fake her way through her interactions with her sister but less so when dealing with him or his uncle. They had all soon grown accustomed to her new persona but it didn't mean Neji liked it.

Hiashi had given up altogether, figuring that this is the way she was coping. As much as it pained him as a father, he was not going to tell her how to come to grips with her loss. Her mouth produced empty laughs and insincere smiles. But her eyes always reminded Neji and Hiashi of her loss; they kept the same gloom they grew to hate.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, it was hard to write. No Sasuke here, but will definitely appear next. This chapter was a huge set up. I can't give a set timeline for updates or chapter length since many other stories are calling my name. But I will complete it.<p>

Thank you for reading.


End file.
